


Eat Your Heart Out and Suck You Dry

by CodexPhoenix



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, I Tried, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Seers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodexPhoenix/pseuds/CodexPhoenix
Summary: High school!AU, Vampire!Mark, Seer!Jack, Demon!Hunter!OCJack; journalist, artist, filmer, analyzer. The boy was taught at a young age how to fight, but used all that training and turned it into art. His father worried he was defenseless, hopeless. Little did his father know, his son would be the biggest puzzle piece he'd ever seenDylan; reserved, over-protective, mentally unstable, sensitive. The boy has been trained to lie to those he loves. He is forced to be something he doesn't want to be. But when a man sells his soul to protect his son, a demon will do whatever he can to do everything asked of it.Mark; mysterious, cunning, genius, dark. Don't talk to strangers. Don't talk to the boy whose family was brutally murdered. Don't get attached. It's not worth it. But Jack didn't listen to his father's training years ago.(I will update when I have time, but I'll do my best to update every other week)





	1. Sean

Everyone has those days where they are really late for something. Of course, that just so happened to be today for me. The bell to my class had already rung and I already knew what my teacher was going to say.

I opened the door to my classroom and everyone was staring at me. There was a student in the front of the room, one I've never seen before. But why does he look so familiar?

"Thank you, Sean, for finally joining our class. Please take your seat," my teacher said in her thick, British accent.

Mrs. Danse isn't one for late students, she hates when students are late. The bitch just hates me for no apparent reason, though. I never did anything to her, at least, in real life. Dreams are different.

I sat down next to my 'brother', Dylan Sykes, and opened up a journal. I decided to start drawing the forest I dreamed about for about 3 years now. As the months go on, the woods become more vivid.

The colors got deeper and louder, creatures began to appear, the sky started to fade. There is something about the dreams I've started to notice, though. As I walk deeper into the woods, I start to see a path. It isn't a designated path, per say, but I've seen it so much, I just know it's a path. Normally, I follow the path, but last night was different. I followed it as normal, but then I saw a figure standing in the middle of the pathway.

'I know that body...' he looked up, realizing that the new student standing in the front of the room had an extremely similar body type as the figure in the forest.

"Hey, dumbass, are you listening to her?" Dylan flicked my ear, "you need to start paying more attention because one day you are going to embarrass yourself hardcore and I won't be here to help you out."

I looked over at him and turned a deep red. "T-thanks man."

He rubbed my shoulder and smiled. "No problem. Now pay attention."

"...Mark will be joining our class for the rest of the year. This will be his permanent class, as his other ones might change a lot until they can finally figure out what they're doing." Mrs. Danse finished and gave us all a bittersweet smile. "Mark, how about you tell us a little bit about yourself!"

I looked up at him and took a good look at his features. ' _Black hair dyed blue on his fringe, built despite him wearing a hoodie, half Korean, and...a little bit of German?_ '

This guy, Mark, looked around until his eyes landed on mine. He smiled slightly and cleared his throat before talking. ' _Brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes. They suit him_.'

"You guys already know my name is Mark." My stomach flipped, in a positive way. ' _Baritone voice, wow. That can't be his real voice...can it?_ ' He smiled at me and continued. "My name is Mark Fischbach, I'm 17 years old, I live by myself in a small cabin around here." Everyone in the class started to murmur amongst themselves. 

"CLASS, stop talking and let the young man continue," Mrs. Danse yelled in fury. Mark looked over at her apologetically and turned back to the class. His eyes landed on mine again. I felt like he was staring into my soul, but I didn't want to look away. Mark was absolutely breath-taking.

"Both of my parents died in a gruesome accident a few years ago." He kept his eyes on me, gazing at me like I was his lifeline. "I lived with some of my friends for a while, until I felt I could live on my own. With permission from Social Services, I moved into a small cabin." Mark finally looked away and quickly glanced at everyone in the class before looking down. "That's pretty much it for me."

The entire class clapped for him. Several of the girls could be seen readjusting their boobs, trying to make them more noticeable. Some of the other girls did their best to fix their makeup. Some of the guys even checked their breath and body odor, making sure that if Mark sat next to them, he wouldn't be driven away.

I look at Dylan, who looks really nervous. He keeps staring at Mark, then at me. I noticed his chest, rising and falling quickly. His eyes, slightly bloodshot. His skin, extremely pale with red splotches. He didn't seem to realize what was happening. I lightly grabbed his shoulder and he jolted. He jolted so much, he fell out of his seat and sat on the floor. He looked up at me, absolutely terrified.

"I-I'm sorr-" Dylan was stopped by Mrs. Danse calling him to attention.

"DYLAN. What on EARTH are you doing?" she glared at him, pure rage fueling her words.

"I-it was an a-accident. I-I'm sorry." He looked at her, genuinely apologetic. I thought about his actions beforehand, and how he is acting now.

' _Paranoid stares, heavy breathing, bloodshot eyes, paler than normal with red splotched skin. When he spoke, his voice cracked. Dylan sounded broken, in distress, like he was about to cry. Does...does he know Mark?_ ' I went over to help him up, but the bitch of the classroom got to him first.

She stared at me and then at him before smiling with joy...evil joy. "Mark, why don't you sit next to Sean? Dylan can sit on the other side of you." Mrs. Danse seemed to enjoy this idea. Dyla, on the other hand, did not like this. He got off the floor and stared her right in the eyes.

"Don't you dare force Sean and me to split up. Do you really think that is a smart idea?" He snarled at her. I looked around and noticed several girls and guys with their phones out, recording everything. I looked at Mark and he looked incredibly calm. He must have felt my stares because he turned to look at me.

"I'm the teacher, I will do whatever I want. Understand?" She replied back sternly. Dylan glared at her and bent down to get his bag. Mrs. Danse grabbed his chin and shoved him to the ground. "UNDERSTAND?!"

Dylan reached forward and pulled her down and started attacking her. Students surrounded them, laughing and filming, others were just chatting amongst themselves. I grabbed Dylan and tried to pull him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders and pull me out of the way.

It was Mark.

He pulled Dylan off of Mrs. Danse and help her get up. Dylan was about to attack her again, judging by his stance, but Mark looked him straight in the eyes and he coward into himself. I walked over to Dylan and lightly grabbed his arm.

"What the hell was that for Dy?" I whispered to him, "why are you so angry today? Do you see the condition you left her in? You could have killed her!" Personally, I was terrified of him right then. He's raged like this before. Dylan has a ton of anger issues, and I assume it's because of what happened in the past. I mean, when you watch your own parents get murdered, sometimes anger is the only reasonable way to coop.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Not now, not ever." He looked down, and I know that he felt guilt and shame for what he had done. He isn't one for admitting his feelings.

Two girls brought Mrs. D to the nurse and the entire class sat in their seats, glancing at Dylan, laughing at him, throwing things at him. It made me sick.

"Sean McLoughlin, Dylan Sykes, Mark Fischbach?" The three of us turned to look at the door and saw the principle standing at the door with my father and a police officer. ' _Oh no...We're dead.._ ' The principle cleared his throat. "Please follow me." 

The three of us shuffled out of the classroom. Dylan and I stopped when we heard the sound of glass being shattered and a sound disbelief. We both turned around to see Mark had broken someone's phone in half.

"This will happen to everyone else's phone if you post any of those photos and videos you took. I'm not stupid, neither are Sean and Dylan. It's not that hard to figure out who posted what." Mark announced to the class before grabbing both me and Dylan by the wrists and walking out of the classroom.

' _I'm dead...I'm going to die...my dad is going to kill me, then kill himself so he can kill me for all eternity in Hell._ ' I look over to Mark, feeling comfort immediately wash over him. ' _I really hope everything is going to work out okay.._ '


	2. Sean

The three of us walked down the hall, silently. I looked over at Dylan and his stature. He put on a calm front, but every time he looked over at my father, fear seems to go through him. ' _What the hell is going on with him today_?' I looked away from him, knowing I was probably making him more uncomfortable.

I looked over at Mark and I felt a sense of calmness and security wash over me. He looked at me and smiled. It was a warm smile, so kind and gentle. I smiled back and felt a blush crawl up my face. I was about to say something, but I tripped.

"OH G-" I was waiting for the impact, but someone caught me. I turned to see Dylan had grabbed me and held me above the ground. I looked around to see everyone who had been escorting us, Mark, along with a few random students and turned to see what was happening.

I saw my father looking at both me and Dylan wide-eyed. He walked over to us to help pick me up the rest of the way, but Dylan glared at him. This caused him to stop.

Dylan picked me up and grabbed my shoulders. "You okay man?" I nodded my head and he removed his hands. "Dy, I just tripped, you're making it seem like I almost died. Calm down, it's okay." I did my best to reassure him. He did seem to relax after a few seconds.

"Keep walking everyone, nothing to see here." The police officer said and everyone staring began to walk away. The three of us kept moving. We finally made it to the principal's office. We walked in and sat down, my father was basically glaring at Dylan.

"Okay, seeing as Mark is new here, I would like to say that this is no way to treat a teacher. I don't care what she did. That is  _never_ okay." The principal stood up behind his desk and looked at us. He looked over at my father and spoke again. "Mr. McLoughlin, seeing as you are Dylan's legal guardian, we would like for you to be the one to deal with this." I saw Dylan tense up at the sound of that.

"Sir, Dylan is not a violent unless someone threatens him or me. Mrs. Danse was in his space, he wasn't in the right mindset, he shouldn't get punished," I said, trying to calm his tension. He saw him smile a bit, recognizing that I had attempted to help him.

Mark cleared his throat and began to talk. "I agree with him on this one. Yes, I do not know them, but Dylan seems like a calm and coordinated guy. I could never see him doing this." Dylan seemed to have fully relaxed at this point and I was happy about that.

"Fischbach," the police officer spoke up, "I know you're new here, so I'll let this slide. Dylan had a history of rage. Don't try to defend him."

Dylan looked at him suddenly. "Don't. I didn't want those mentioned again. Please, I'm begging you. Please.." Dylan looked down, giving up at trying.

Mr. McLoughlin got up and walked behind Dylan. "If I could talk to Dylan and the principal alone for a moment, that would be great." His voice rang out clear and firm.

The sheriff got up and escorted both Mark and me out of the room. The office door closed and the both of us sat in chairs outside the room.

"Sorry you have to spend your first day here because interrogated by the police.." I spoke to him softly. Honestly, I didn't know what else to say. I've never been in this situation before and there really wasn't anything else to say. Mark turned to look at me before smiling softly.

"Hey, it might not be a normal day at this hellhole, but I made some friends," He spoke with a calm baritone voice, keeping eye contact with me. I blushed lightly before smiling.

"I don't think I've ever made a friend this quickly, but yeah! I should probably introduce myself properly, I guess." I cleared my throat a bit, playing with my sleeves a bit.

"My name is Sean McLoughlin, but Sean is too fucking formal, so people call me Jack," I looked at him nervously, smiling still. Mark nodded a bit with my response, smiling as well.

"Well, nice to meet you, Jack. You, obviously, know me and my life story," he looked down at his lap before looking back to me, "but I'm Mark Fischbach."

I was enticed by him. He was nice to look at, but also to listen to. Everything about him seemed perfect. He was...calming, to say the least. He opened my mouth to speak again when we heard a loud smack come from the office. We both immediately looked at the office door to see that my father, Dylan, and the principal came out. Dylan was rubbing his cheek; a red hand mark showed on it.

It was my father's hand. I knew that much.

I knew better than to speak, because what if I got hit next? My father has never hurt me, but Dylan seemed to get hurt by him a lot. I've told him to report it to the police or someone else, but he would always just smile and tell me it wouldn't work.

He looked at both of us before looking down in, what looked like, shame. My father looked at me and Mark, not entirely happy. Whether it was because of this incident, or because of something else, I couldn't tell. 

Dylan walked over to us and stood in front of me in a protective stance. My father rolled his eyes at him before speaking. "I never want to be called down to this school again because of something violent. That goes for both of you. Never." He turned around and walked away. The principal when into his office and the police officer left the three of us alone. I looked at Dylan as he turned around to face both of us. He removed his hand from the huge mark on his face. I immediately hugged him, feeling how tense he was and that he was also trembling a bit.

He slowly hugged me back, un-tensing in my arms. We stayed like that for a while before pulling away. "I'm sorry for this...both of you...Mark, I know this isn't proper introduction and I feel horrible..." Mark walked over to him and hugged in tightly.

"Dylan, everything will be okay...look at us! We're all okay," Mark reassured him, speaking calmly, "c'mon, let's get back to class both of you. Let's not get into more trouble."

They stopped hugging and we all started walking back to class. I felt...odd. Something wasn't right. I decided to ignore it and we made it to our classroom shortly afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this early and I decided to update now instead of later. I'll try to update every one or two weeks. Sorry if I don't always stay true to my promise, it's kinda hectic right now :/


	3. Dylan

Trust no one.

That's the first thing you're taught as a hunter and as a demon.

A demon is taught various different things, and depending on your trade, many other things. A hunter, on the other hand, is taught only things that will help with their survival. Being both was an abomination, to say the least.

You can only do so much to say no to a demon deal. Hell, the reason I am who I am is that of a demon deal. But when you are a crossroads demon, the jack of many trades, everything is so much more fun.

When one of the best hunters, Xan McLoughlin, summons me, looking for a deal, I've finally realized what the peak of my existence was. I finally realized how important my training was.

When a hunter asks to sell his soul, it's always a delight. Hunter's souls are always the best, as they've already been twisted and contorted. Their souls are easier to damage in Hell. The request of the hunter is always the annoying part.

I was always sent to hunters when it came to a demon deal. Every hunter that had ever tried to sell their soul in North America, that was my job to deal with. They always begged for something, which I would give them. In return, they would give me their soul in 10 years. They were always trying to get out of their deals by catching me or whatever.

But I'm not an easy catch, and their death is always worse afterward.

Xan McLoughlin was different. I sympathized with the man's request. Curse of still allowing some human nature to exist. He asked me to protect his son until it was time for him to know the truth, and once he learned it, I could take his soul to use as I pleased.

I didn't understand at the time, but I would become a slave to the McLoughlin hunting clan and a friend to Jack, his obscure but loveable son. During the day, I would be side-by-side with Jack, but at night, I would assist in hunts with the clan. I watched as old friends died and as new enemies approached. I would have to live with my own damned soul being further tarnished.

The night we killed a clan of vampires, I thought my own 'soul' would be ripped from my body. All that was left was a young vampire, still going through the turn. I didn't have the heart to kill him. After all, I just killed his whole family in front of him. So I told him to run, to run far away and make sure no one I had come with sees him.

Nine years later, that vampire is 17 and is walking around the halls with my friend and my soul-tether. If I had known that he was coming here, I would've tried to protect him somehow, but my feelings were conflicted. Protect Jack, not the predator. Protect Mark, he's only a kid.

I panicked.

I panicked and almost got someone killed.

~-~-~-~-~ 

Jack, Mark, and I all sat down at the lunch table. The two of them were talking about various different things that didn't bring me any interest. I opened my bag to get my apple when a loud smack came from the table. I jumped to see Ethan and Tyler standing on the other side of the table. Someone had dropped a textbook to get my fucking attention.

"You can sit ya' know, we're all friends here," I said, digging through my bag again. I heard them both sit down and I felt them staring at me. I looked up again and sighed.

"What's wrong," I questioned. They both looked at Mark and Jack, then back to me. I tilted my head, confused.

"Who is he?" Ethan asked finally, "Jack's boyfriend or something?" I shook my head before responding.

"He's a new kid, Mark Fischbach. Three of us got sent to the principal this morning, which I assume you heard about..." I drifted off, they both nodded.

Ethan and Tyler were friends of Jack and me. They were the first people that treated us with respect when we got here and we've all been friends since. I was about to speak when I lunch tray fell next to me, causing the three of us to jump.

Chris, our other friend, sat down next to me and rested his head on the table. I rubbed his back softly.

"Rough night, Chris," Tyler asked, to which he received a groan in reply. I looked up at both of them with a sad smile before looking back at him.

He sighed and looked over at me before smiling. He sat up and began to eat.

We all ate in silence, apart from Mark and Jack.

~-~-~-~-~

After lunch, Chris pulled me from the cafeteria really quickly, which concerned me in more ways than one. He pulled me into one of the guys' bathrooms that were secluded from all the others and fell to the ground.

"Chris, what is going on with you," was all I could say before he looked up at me which golden eyes.

"Dylan, I can't control this much longer and I don't know what to do anymore," he sounded broken almost.

I sat down next to him and held him close to me. A wolf bite doesn't do anything to demons, and when a wolf is beginning to struggle with the shift, they teeth. I became Chris's 'host', I guess you could say. Some vampires have hosts, which is a human that they keep alive for the sake of fresh blood. Hosts must consent to this, or else they'll die.

I am a wolf's host. This means that during a shift, instead of trusting their Alpha for guidance and help, they go to their host. Wolves who have hosts instead of Alphas are wolves whose Alphas are abusive, dead, or missing. 

Chris was bitten last month, and shortly after, his Alpha was killed by McLoughlin. 

We sat in this bathroom until he finally bit me. That was when I knew that I was officially a host. My shoulder ached, and I actually groaned a bit at the pain. So much blood spewed from the holes in my shoulder. 

Eventually, he released and relaxed in my arms. I began to heal and I cleaned up the mess as best as possible.

Chris looked at me with shame as I helped him up. We left the bathroom and headed to our next class.

~-~-~-~-~

We both got to class, which was nice, but Mark decided his favorite seat was going to be right next to me. I felt my heart, well, " _heart_ ", beating incredibly fast. This isn't what I wanted.

"I always knew demons enjoyed the hounds, but enough to be a host? That's new," Mark whispered, smirking a bit. "You know, Jackaboy is a good kid. It would be a shame if he ever found out about us, wouldn't it?"

I looked over at him. "You won't tell him. I know you won't because then we'd both be exposed and you'd have no more leverage over me, his father, or any hunter in town," I said quietly.

Mark smiled a bit. "You're right, I would never tell him, but I'm telling you this; if that wolf of yours gets anywhere around him, we will both regret it. Put a mussel on your mate before I kill him."

I felt my eyes change, causing me to be more cautious of my surroundings. "I'll keep an eye on him. Fischbach, I've protected Jack for years. I can handle a wolf situation myself.."

Mark rolled his eyes, still smirking at me. I needed answers though.

 "I told you to leave years ago after...after what happened. Why are you back? What has drawn you back here?" My eyes turned back and I took a deep breath, "why is Jack seeing you in premonitions?"

Mark looked at me, suddenly very serious. "What do you mean premonitions?"

"Can't you sense it," was all I could ask before a book was slammed in front of me, for the second time today.

"Focus, Sykes," Mr. Oda said before walking back to the front of the room, continuing to teach.

I quickly wrote a note and passed it back to Mark.

' _You and I will talk after school. It needs to be at your place, McLoughlin will know my whereabouts if I say I'm doing something later. We'll discuss this later.._ '

I turned slightly and watched him nod in agreement and I went back to "paying attention."

Trust no one...but since when do rules truly apply to demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems a bit cringy. I'm sorry, I'm really bad at writing, but I try my best. I promise not all chapters will be like this. Also, it's a bit short. They won't always be like that either. Sorry for waiting a month before I posted this, ack!!


End file.
